


Portrait

by Coldlady4



Category: the100
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 11





	Portrait

Lexa set up straight on her Thorn , facing straight ahead With her war paint on and shoulder plated armour with her red cape dipping over her shoulder both off her arms resting at her saids.The sound of pencil running across thick paper fuelled the room . It was a sound she would miss if Clarke ever went back to her people. She was becoming restless sitting here after an hour had gone by when she could of been kissing Clarke .

Clarke didn't seem to notice. She was sitting in front of her on the floor,with her legs crossed .Clarke took a moment to eveluste her muse . Satisfied she began again and this time with a renewed focus .

Finish you can move about if you like , I just need to add some details.

Do you like it?

Well my first thought is I look strong like a hada should be,so it's very lifelike .  
But at the same time there is something different about it a softness like a clam before the storm . 

When Clarke had first asked if she would be the one to drew her portrait that would be on displayed along side those of previous commanders that had come before her.

Titus had objected to it immediately saying it was the role of the flame keeper to drew the portraits .


End file.
